a surprise
by mickytheninjadomo
Summary: valkyrie has been planning this for years and now its happening! will skuldugery accept the gift and - read to learn more!
1. Chapter 1

something new this is my first offical fanfiction and i wish you would all enjoy it! 3

part1:

it was like any other simplistic day for Valkyrie and Skulduggery. they had been wraping up a small murder case and were just on their way back to skulduggery's home.  
"hey skul?"  
"yes valkyrie?"  
"do you think you wuld ever want to have your body back?"  
"in some ways yes i belive i would. why do you ask?"  
"no reason..."  
once home they sat and did their own seperate things. soon val turned and saw skul had been asleep and would most likely stay that way for a while. she got up and quietly snuck out of the house to go and meet with her good friend. he was a doctor of sorts, mostly an inventor though, and his latest project would have even skulduggery in awe.  
"why hello valkyrie!"  
"good afternoon doctor. how gose the latset invention?"  
"quite well indeed my dear, i think i may have it ready intime for your little party aswell!"  
"fanastic! you truely do work wonders sir."  
"yes, yes. you too dear, after all you and that blasted skeleton have saved the world more than once."  
"yes we have, and thats why i was so grateful for you to build this machine."  
"ah yes, this little machine wil prduce a new body for your good friend skulduggery."  
"only if he agrees to give some form of dna, weather its some of his magical dna or his arm."  
"ah yes, now that bit may be the triky part...im not quite sure it will produce a functoning body yet, and thats what i need you for dear."  
"what is it that i can do?"  
"i need you to fetch one of the bones down in the cellar...i'd go myself but...as you can see i cant quite pick anything up..."  
"this machine will give you a body aswell will it not?"  
"oh heavens yes! but i was hopeing to test it on myself first so we know it works."  
"and thats why you need a bone from the cellar...cause the only ones there are yours."  
"yes indeed dear girl."  
valkyrie left and soon returned with the bone needed to test the machine. once the doctor put his bone in, he disappeared and not but 5 seconds later did he come out of a little room.  
"it works!"  
"thank you doctor!"  
valkyrie ran and squished the doctor in a bear hug.  
"my my dear! you have gotten strong in the past 15 years!"  
"heh, its all the cases we do...thank you again doctor."  
"your quite welcome my dear, now if you will excuse me, i must see to it my last project gets finished!"  
"yes sir, see you later tonight!"  
"good-bye dear."  
valkyrie ran back to the house to find skulduggery still asleep. she decided she would lay out a nice suit for him to wear for tonight. after she did so she ran into her room and set up her make up and a nice dress. it wasnt too fancey nor was it too dull for the occasion.  
~3 hours later~ "Valkyrie?"  
skulduggery had just woken up and was curious to know where his lovely little partner was hideing.  
"oh...heres a note."  
* skul,  
i left to set up a little surprise for you, theres a suit layed out for you in the foyer. please wear it to this location: ************************** *  
"so, she has been up to something..."  
skulduggery put the suit on and left to meet with valkyrie at this little surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

once there valkyrie and kenspeckle hide the machine and people had started to arive, first to show was ghastly.  
"hello valkyrie, kenspeckle"  
"hello ghastly, so glad you could come!"  
"i just had to, seeing as how my number one clients were here and one is suposedly in need of a new fitting suit."  
"he will be if he decides he will have his body once more..."  
"it may be hard to convince him but seeing as how well you managed to make this happen, he just might."  
"i hope so.."  
about an hour or so later skulduggery arrived.  
"valkyrie?"  
"skulduggery! im glad you acctually came!"  
"why wouldnt i?"  
she just gave him a look that said 'seriously'  
"okay, okay... i admit i didt feel all too happy knowing you were up to something!"  
"well, if anything you may end up loveing this!"  
while everyone was chatting amongst themselfs valkyrie snuck away with skulduggery to show him the machine. once there all he could do was stare at kenspeckle.  
"h-how?"  
"this machine my dear man."  
"but thats impossable!"  
"not entierly..."  
"this is what i wanted to show you...and why i asked if you would ever want your body back"  
"valkyrie...i dont know what to say..."  
"i knew you'd be happy to have this option"  
"kenspeckle will you give us a moment?"  
"yes yes you two talk this out, im going to go and join the fun."  
once gone skulduggery turned to valkyrie.  
"why?"  
"i thought you would want to..."  
"no...thats not why you did this.."  
"...i did this so you would be happy...with us, and not just be the one who can't feel anything when we kiss or when we hug... i wanted you to be able to feel what i do."  
"stephanie...you didnt have to do this just for me...honestly "  
"but i wanted to!"  
it was silent for a moment.  
"do you want your body back?"  
"...kind of..."  
valkyrie switched the machine on.  
"which would you rathe use? one of your bones or a bit of your magic?"  
"magic sounds less painful..."  
once he put a drop of his magical entity into the machine his being came forth from his skeletal frame and dissappeared.  
"i see you got him to agree."  
"yea..."  
but a second later he came through the small door. "how do i look?"  
"s-skulduggery?"  
"in the flesh and blood." 


	3. Chapter 3

just as skulduggery said thisghastly walked in.  
"good god...your a handsome lad!"  
"heh, thank you ghastly..."  
"...that's skulduggery isnt it..."  
"yep"  
an awkward silence filled the room when skulduggery finaly realised he was nude.  
"...im naked..."  
"yes...yes you are."  
skulduggery went to put on his pants but they were a tad too small for him now. he picked up his hat to use for cover. after doing so ghastly jotted down a quick note and ran off to make him a new suit.  
"may i please have a towel?"  
"here"  
valkyrie handed the blanket to skulduggery and averted her eyes whilst he covered himself up.  
"how long untill he finishes those clothes?" said skulduggery impatiently.  
"soon, but you have to remember...he has to make a pair of underwear for you soo...yea.."  
"right..."  
just then ghastly came back with a new suit in arms.  
"here you go skul."  
"thank you."  
everyone left the room so skulduggery could dress, but he stoped valkyrie before she could slip out of the room.  
"since your my girlfriend, i think you get all rights to be in here."  
all valkyrie do was blush and just sit there while he got dressed.  
"how dose this look?"  
"good...although your hair could use a good trim..."  
"ah...yes it could..."  
valkyrie found a pairof scisors laying on the deask and began to cut skulduggerys hair. about 15 minuets later she was done, and skulduggery just look more handsome.  
"thats much better."  
"thank you for doing this stephanie..."  
skulduggery slowly leand in to kiss her, then kenspeckel walked in and made sure of it he was known.  
"ahem, i do think there is a boundle of guests waiting to see you two."  
"ah right..."  
they walked back out into the main room where awes and oos were heard all around the room.  
"well, well, well. if it isnt skulduggery pleasent in the flesh."  
came and eire voice that was all too familiar to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

that voice was from a long forgoten foe, back when skulduggery was fighting in the magic wars.  
"i see you kept yourself well..."  
"yes i have dear boy, yes indeed."  
"what are you doing here."  
"i came to see the world destroyer."  
"the world destroyer?"  
"the girl."  
"how did you know about that?"  
"valkyrie?"  
"ah, so it has a name."  
"im not an it."  
"shush wench."  
"why you...what do you want with me anyway?"  
"why, i want a bride."  
"a bride?!"  
"yes, and who better than the girl who could destroy anything?"  
"well your shit outta luck bucko."  
"oh, and why is that?"  
"she's my fiance"  
"oh really now?"  
"yes, infact i was just about to propose to her when you so rudely interupted."  
val looks skul dead in the eye. and as she does so he kneels down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring.  
"my god man! have you gone insane?!"  
"kenspekel...shut the hell up."  
ken looks at skul and shakes his head in disgust.  
"ah so she isnt yours yet..."  
"well, no. but that dosnt mean she's yours either."  
"lets put a wager on this then, shall we?"  
"no way, im not going to bet on my love."  
val steps forward.  
"i will."  
"what?!"  
"i'll wager you."  
"ahh, looks like she wouldnt mind being stolen from you."  
"i didnt say he was the one who gets to battle."  
"oh, i see."  
"we meet at sundown. this day in a weeks time."  
"as you wish my dear."  
"its valkyrie dickhead."  
"ooh, fiesty."  
the man leaves and everyone continues with the party. about 5 hours later valkyrie and skulduggery head home for a well deserved rest. 


End file.
